Intracorporeal suturing of tissue during surgery presents challenges to the surgeon in that the surgeon is called upon to manipulate suturing instruments within the confines of a relatively small incision formed in the patient's body. In some cases, the surgeon is unable to see the suture site. In such a case, the surgeon will digitally palpate with a finger to locate a landmark within the intracorporeal site, and then deliver the suture at or near the landmark. Tying of the suture inside the patient at the intracorporeal site can be challenging since the surgeon is unable to see the site.
Improved suturing instruments and improved methods of delivering sutures would be welcomed by the surgical staff.